This invention relates generally to the field of fish measurement devices, and more particularly to a lighted fish measurement apparatus to identify slot fish.
Since the time length restrictions have been put into place for anglers, many devices have been designed to measure the length of the fish to aid the angler in determining a legal catch. As years passed, size limitations have changed to also include many variations of rules to any given body of water. Some of these limitations include possession of a determined number of fish may be kept under a certain specified size and a determined number of fish may be kept over a determined size. Another variation of size limitations may state that legal fish fall into a specified range, where anglers may only possess fish between two determined measurements. In either case, whether the span between two measurements is legal for possession or fish that must be returned to the water, these fish are referred to as “slot” fish. In some states, Wis. for example, these size limitations vary from lake to lake for the same species. An angler must determine whether a fish that is caught falls inside or outside these slot areas both in the daylight and after daylight hours. Prior technology is deficient in aiding an angler in determining the many variations in size limitations during the day or night.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,988 issued to C. T. Lunn shows a device to measure the length of a fish, though is not helpful in the determination of slot sized fish. There is mention of measurement in day or night hours by coating with a phosphorescent material to allow the apparatus to glow in the dark. This is a very time limited solution, as after a period of time the device will not be easily seen. U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,575 issued to Hoover et al. discusses the determination of slot size fish though the apparatus falls short in aiding the determination of these fish. The determination after daylight hours is also not addressed. Fedora, U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,932, indicates the legal size limitations of multiple species of fish directly on the rule. Though slot sizes could also be indicated on the rule, the device cannot easily be changed when fishing lake to lake with varying size restrictions. Schnell, U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,521 B1, created a portable backlit fish cleaning measurement device. Though the apparatus addresses the measuring of fish in low light conditions, it does not address variations in slot size indications needed by an angler.
With reference to slot fish, the above fish measurement devices rely on the fisherman to determine whether the measured length of a fish falls into slot regulations. The following information will illustrate a fish measuring device in which enables the user to measure a fish in daylight and low light conditions along with easily identifying slot regulated catches.